


Pathfinder

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Els is perfection, F/M, reyes is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: What if Reyes Vidal was the Pathfinder?





	Pathfinder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> From Reyes Appreciation Week. Day 7: Prompt - What if or What is.
> 
> A million thanks to @joufancyhuh for letting me use her Ryder <3

“Pathfinder, this is Kralla’s song. Shena should be meeting you here shortly.”

Reyes let his eyes roam the door. It looked dingy, by all accounts. He grimaced and held his tool up to it. Why every door on Kadara took twenty years to open? He doubted he would ever know, but it would never stop annoying him.

He approached the bar and found an open spot, then held his hand up to the asari bartender.

“What’ll you have?” she called, tone flat.

“Whiskey, if you have it. Neat.”

She raised an eyebrow and disappeared behind a corner. He was surprised when she came back with the drink in hand. She slid it his way without another word and moved on to the next customer.

He took a sip, grateful for the burn at the back of his throat that sent warmth through his body. “Thank you,” he said, tipping his glass to her and taking another sip. She only glanced his way. He figured that was as close to a “you’re welcome” as he was going to get.

He surveyed the bar patrons while he drank. Kadara was such a strange place. The people milling about had once been Nexus, but now they were their own. They’d even created their own shaky alliance with the angara without Nexus interference, and that alone was enough to prove themselves autonomous in his eyes.

The door opened and a new wave of people came in; a beat-up salarian, two human men, a krogan, and –

Reyes took another sip of his drink as he watched the final person walk through the door. She was small in frame, but held herself with that sure confidence of someone who was not to be fucked with. Her shoulder length pink hair complimented her face as she moved, a small, knowing smile playing at her lips.

When she caught his eye, that smile broadened into a smirk, and he wished he had worn anything other than his damn Blasto shirt.

The woman sidled up next to him (she really was small) and waved down the bartend. The asari passed her the drink without even making eye contact. Reyes watched the glass and saw the clear liquid slosh a little on the counter. He dipped his fingers into the fallen droplets and touched them to his tongue as the woman picked up her glass.  _Water_. The woman was drinking  _water_. She took a sip and looked up at him, still smirking.

“Please, tell me you’re Shena?” he chuckled, putting on his own smile for added effect.

She laughed and took another drink, her eyes twinkling. “And you must be the Pathfinder, judging by your…outfit.”

Reyes grinned. “You got me.”

She put her drink down and held out her hand. “Shena. But call me Elspeth. I hate code names.”

**Author's Note:**

> I knowwwww this is technically from the last day, but this one works as a stand alone :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! You are truly lovely <3


End file.
